official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dom x Foxy x Super
he clouds shrouded the sky on one day in the month of June. The rumbling and unhappiness of nature signaled the annual flat ass competition to be held. The contestants of this Flat Ass Competition are: Foxy, Neko, Sawale, and last but not least...Pedoguin—all required to do a standard pole dance. The judges rose up, and bowed, as the crowd roared with enthusiasm and bets on who gets the biggest humiliation. “Thank you all for attending the 40th annual flat-ass Competition. Pedoguin, you are up first to the pole!” Parents, one of the 3 judges exclaimed. Pedoguin slowly makes his way next to the pole. With his legs wobbling, he looks around as a final reassurance of confidence before beginning to wiggle his small ass, receiving more dislikes than Youtube Rewind 2018. His scrawny legs flew up and down the pole as if he was trying to use his body as a noose for the pole—because the pole very much wanted to die. ' ' “Well then…” says Parents as he tips his El Juan hat, covering his scorched eyes. ' ' “If you all thought that was bad, let me remind you that was only the beginning. Bring out the Guillotine 9000!” Parents calls to the cohost Soggy, who walks over to Pedoguin and brings him to the Guillotine 9000. Confused by what was occurring, Penguin waddled off the stage, following the cohost to the basement. A large note was stuck on, his pre-prepared speech. ' ' “If you’re reading this..” Pedoguin reads out loud…”save my picture of Super’s mangina at my home in Target. I live in the shelves in the Video Games Section.” The crowd tunes in, as large TV’s all around the spectator’s arena broadcasts his words and actions. The second judge gets out of his chair. Galleon, the second judge, opens his mouth. A booming voice silenced the crowd. “As our first judge said, this is only the beginning. Neko, my pupil, will convert you all into flat-Earthers with one glance!” Neko steps onto the stage, bending down into a crouch. Their ass was attempting a twerk, while in reality it looked similar to a dying soon-to-be tilapia meal. Shadow, the event’s trusty cameraman stands away from the stage with a camera, recording Neko twerk for the official Dicksword server of this event, Cello, the co-owner immediately uploads it into the announcements. Somewhere in the crowd, a familiar furry face is on their phone. ' ' Eevee Today at 2:23 PM “I HAD WET DREAMS OF MY MOM, BUT WHY IS HER ASS SO SMALL?” ' ' “I am starting to see your wrinkles..you lied about your age. Disqualified.” Galleon shook his head as the rest of the judges put up their score—landing them with a 0/30 score. “We have our second person to be sent to the Guillotine 9000….Neko!” Galleon yells out, anticipating the crowd’s flare. Another sobbing face, another one joining Penguin. ' ' “If you consider that was bad, our next contestant was expelled as a sophmore because their ass was so flat, it gave the principal and teachers bleeding reproductive organs. Give it up for, RejectedSophmore! Also known as Dom, but he is rumored to be more sub than dom, if you catch my drift.” Supreme grinned. “Did someone say drift?!” Redonu screamed out from the crowd. “Shut the fuck up, car nerd.” Galleon, Parents and Supreme simultaneously yelled. A moshpit was soon formed, and Redonu fled for his life, escaping the main event. ' ' Dom took one step after another, up the stairs of the extravagantly decorated stage. Deep breaths, in and out. That was all that was in his mind. *The flattest ass gets a special punishment, other than the Guillotine 9000. Some say the punishment is worse, but others say it’s less harsh. As it changes every year, I have no idea what’s in store for me, but i’d rather not get my head chopped off..there’s only one way to find out.* Dom gulped, as he placed his hands on the pole. As his pants wiggled off, the crowd was speechless. ' ' They couldn’t even call it an ass. The structure was so simple, yet had the qualities of anything an ass wouldn't have. You can draw a line with a ruler and that would be curvier than what the crowd saw. Just a block, like Optimus Prime’s cheeks. As he began to raise his legs and pull out all the stops, the crowd—including the judges, had never been so quiet in the 40 years of the event taking place. ' ' **Meanwhile, in the crowd..** ' ' The crowd suddenly turned silent, as people stood on their toes to understand what was going on. Super was towards the back of the crowd, and was pushing her way through the crowd to try and see Dom better. When suddenly, her head bumped into another’s. “S-sorry!” Both voices exclaimed at the same time. Super looked up—it was none other than her summer school crush, Foxy. “H-hi, Foxy. Fancy seeing you here.” Super waved, then realized they were at a fucking flat ass contest. “H-hey..so why are you here exactly..?” Foxy’s lip trembled nervously. “Oh..er..my Mom won a raffle at her office and gave me the tickets forcing me and my siblings to go..! Somehow, I got separated from them, so I was just looking for them..ahaha..” She nervously explained. “I-I see..well let’s try to find them together and..maybe enjoy the show.” Foxy smiled, glancing at Super’s pants. An obvious wet stain hugged between her legs. “Do you know who’s on stage right now?” She asked, curiously. “It’s Dom, isn’t he so cute~?” Super drooled uncontrollably. “You should be up there, you’re cute too.” Foxy smiled, then realized what she had just said. *W-what’s gotten into me?! I’d better control myself.* She bit her lip. “Oh..thanks, Foxy, that’s sweet of you.” Super grinned, as her body turned hot. “Let’s go find your siblings.” Foxy changed the topic, grabbing Super’s hand and dragging through the crowd. ' ' She had never felt this close to Foxy. Hands held, she could feel Foxy’s warmth rushing through her. ' ' **Back to the stage..** ' ' Dom was panting, as the crowd gaped with empty shells fo expressions. A single round of applause was heard by one pair of hands. Galleon stood up, and began clapping faster. The judges followed, and began clapping. Soon, the crowd was hooting— and complete chaos arose over the arena once again. “NEVER have I witnessed such a passionate and perfectly thought-out dance! With an ass like that, you easily qualify for the global competition!” Galleon beamed, nodding with all of his approval. “I think we all know who the winner of this competition is. Alas, for our two losers, to the chopping block they go.” (totally not a Chopped reference) Parents extended out his hand. “Send those two to the Guillotine 9000!” He ordered, as the guards grabbed the strangling Nero and Penguin, throwing them into the stage basement. ' ' Now for the moment you’ve all been waiting for..” Supreme’s voice rang out through the speakers. “What is the punishment this year, for the champion of this competition, you may ask? Well it’s simple. We will need two volunteers who, quite literally, want to punish that flat ass. Is anyone in the crowd brave enough to take on the Plateau itself?” ' ' Exactly two hands in the crowd raised. Super and Foxy, with their arms extended high, were quickly surrounded. A path was paved in front of them, as a Dom weakly stared at them. His back may have been flat, but his front definitely wasn’t from seeing Super and Foxy. The two girls turned to each other, smiling hand in hand. They skipped to the stage, climbing on. “Now, are you ready for the triangle of the year?” The judges all bowed, as the crowd goes bonkers. ' ' “Dom..you ready babe? You’re not in this alone, you’ve got two new performers now right by your side.” Super explained, as her and Foxy simultaneously began making out with Dom. “Do you all recall how I mentioned Dom wasn't dom, but instead sub? If you’re intelligent enough, you’ll get where I’m coming from. If not, then let’s test the saying ‘actions speak louder than words!’” Supreme hurled two blurred objects at Foxy and Super. Both objects land snugly in their hands, and after a split second, they realized what was just thrown at them. ' ' Strap-ons. ' ' The crowd’s shrieks grew louder, as the audience began to realize what was about to go down. “Now, once you’ve got those on, Dom is in for an experience of his life! Look at him, he’s practically begging for it!” Galleon points to the TV’s, broadcasting the lewd face of Dom, blushing and eyeing the strap-ons. “And without further ado, let’s not keep the audience waiting. Our brave volunteers, put on those strap-ons, and let’s get this party started!” Parents ordered. ' ' As Super and Foxy’s pants and panties hit the floor, the audience’s reaction stalls. Moments go by, until one man in the front row collapsed onto the floor, Soon, the other spectators fell one by one. Soon, everyone dropped like flies, and only the judges remained conscious. “H-how is this possible?! This rivals the ass of the legendary Egotistical_Failure, the 1997 champion..how can something be any flatter?!” Galleon adjusts his glasses, clinging onto consciousness. Galleon’s glasses break instantly after he sees his dream, Eevee takes out his camera to capture the deed, relaying to Poks. Dom begins to unzip his pants to reveal dick as big as Galleon’s, along with a tail! As Super unzips his pants they start to hear gunshots….many people are getting shot and they all decide to make a run for it. Galleon is the first to get shot by the convention shooter….Vincent. Vincent tries to use his Phantom Forces camping sniping skills to shoot down Super but instead he hits Dom and Dom falls to the floor. They try to pick him up and run but Vincent throws a grenade and they both run and cry while they escape the place. Vincent shoots down Eevee while he is picking up Galleon and kissing him. They both fall to the ground and Eevee’s last words are “I’m sorry bae...I had to cheat on you with Foxy but I’m ready to be back together now...I just needed a female not a male trap like you”.Galleon dies while resting upon Galleon’s dead body. Foxy and Super get into the getaway car and Flee the Facility(GOTEM). ' ' But little did they know...that Parents planned this shooting the whole time and he made sure that Vincent did it instead of him so he could see if Super was truly cheating on him or not..and so far, it seemed that was the case. As two dead bodies lie side by side to Parents in the judging arena, he questions his life. ' ' “Man, even Galleon is starting to look hot. Perhaps that’s just how much I’m hurting right now.” He stares up at the sky, not wanting to look at the sea of blood and chaos below him. In the getaway car Super and Foxy park at a far away hotel from the competition. With car keys in hand, Foxy orders a room “One room, for me and my ~~boyfriend~~ friend Super” Foxy requests. The accountant, Soggy hands them the ID cards to their room, with giant letters on the card, Hero Havoc. “Follow me.” Soggy leads the two of them to the elevator as he carries their luggage. “This hotel was recently made by a guy named Wishurry_z, it’s a furry-only hotel so you came to the right place!” Soggy smiles, as he waves the two off. As the door to their room closes, Soggy grabs his sack of bombs. “I can’t let these go to waste.” Soggy mutters, as he walks out of room 2480, Cello and Hash’s (sex room) bedroom. Next stop, Eevee and Galleon’s room. Their valuables were just as they left them when they were both alive. The stars of their collection were Galleon’s pocket pussy, and Eevee’s ‘photo album.’ Soggy slips the bomb in the room, and goes onto the next. Through the next few rooms, he completes the same task, even going into Wishurry’s bathroom and puts it behind his toilet to make sure he doesn’t notice it. “Ready Super? I got a big surprise for you tonight honey…” Foxy winks, beginning to undress herself until she sees a helicopter fly by through the window. Super undresses herself (himself??) as well. Even Dom appears as a ghost. Spectating on the two, he realizes they don’t realize he’s there. Leaning in between her legs, he licks Foxy’s pussy. Her face turns red, as her legs snap together. “W-Why do I feel so weird but what’s happening to me feels so good?” Foxy panicks. Super shrugs, sitting down on the bed as he waits for Foxy. Squealing, she jumps onto Super’s dick, and as the two start fucking, they hear a ticking noise along with bullets flying through their hotel window. “W-what’s going on!?” Super clings onto Foxy, as they both look out the window to see Vincent, on a helicopter shooting the two of them. “Damn, driving the helicopter and shooting at the same time is so hard!” Suddenly, his eyes meet Foxy’s ass. “What is that abomination!? May-day, may-day!” Soggy’s scorched eyes failed to steer the helicopter, crashing it into the side of the hotel. An explosion shot through the side of the hotel. “We needa dip to Hash and Cello’s room! It’s the most safe one in this building so we can have our sex in peace!” Super orders. “Alright I’m with you, hubby~.” Foxy flings herself at Super. “I want you to carry me.” Her lips got extremely close to Super’s. “O-okay, let’s go!” Super’s face flushed as they ran down the stairs, escaping the fire and smoke. Dom glides through floors and walls to reach Hash and Cello’s room, waiting on the bed. By the time Foxy and Super got there, they were exhausted and panting. Suddenly, Foxy’s fox ears wiggled. “I feel a weird presence, but I can’t tell if it’s our friend or someone we hate..” She bit her lip. Super yeeted her on the bed. “Let’s just do it-- I’ve been waiting for this all day!” Foxy’s wrists are pinned down onto the bed this time and as Super starts to suck off Foxy’s pussy, all of Soggy’s bombs explode right as Super takes his first sunc of Foxy’s small ass cunt. ' ' “Man, even Galleon is starting to look hot. Perhaps that’s just how much I’m hurting right now.” ' ' -ParentsDisgrace, 2019 ' ' **end** ' ' ------------------------------------------------